


Gold "Member"

by Amuly



Category: Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Sucking, Banter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Extremis, Fake Science, Flaccid Penis, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Technobabble, Top Tony Stark, gold dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony realizes one night that the golden under-armor he pulls out of his skin with Extremis can be pulled out to cover only very specific parts of his anatomy. Namely, his penis.</p><p>He decides he really needs to share this with Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold "Member"

Steve was half-asleep when Tony shook him awake.

“Steve. Steve. Wake up. I just realized something.”

Squinting through the too-bright glow of Tony's reading light, Steve waited as his eyes adjusted enough to see Tony sitting up on the bed beside him. He had his knees drawn up and was staring down into his lap.

Steve sighed and let his eyes fall shut again. “What is it? Can it wait?”

“I just realized something.”

Steve rubbed his cheek against his pillow. “What did you realize?” he mumbled.

“You have to look.”

Sighing more heavily this time, Steve opened one eye and glanced up at Tony. His face held the sort of enthusiasm Tony normally reserved for working on the Iron Man armor. Maybe he was: from his prone position, Steve couldn't see what was in Tony's lap.

“This better be good,” Steve grumbled as he pushed himself upright. Rubbing sleeping from his eyes with one fist, Steve leaned forward to look into Tony's lap.

He stared for a moment. Finally, Steve let himself drop back down to his pillow. “I'm not dealing with this right now.”

“But I can make it gold!”

“You can make your whole body gold,” Steve reminded him.

“But I can make  _only_  it gold! Steve, you have to let me fuck you with it.”

Grunting in distress, Steve flopped himself over onto his other side, so his back was to Tony. “I am not having this conversation with you. Not now.”

“Tomorrow-”

“Not ever.”

Several seconds of silence, during which time Steve thought maybe he'd won. Just as he started to relax enough to drift back into sleep, however, Steve was rudely jolted awake again by Tony's hand on his shoulder.

"No, come on. We have to talk about this."

"Talk about your gold dick? Go to sleep. Or at least let me go to sleep."

"I didn't know I could do this! It's a big breakthrough in Extremis technology!"

He wasn't going to get to sleep unless he actually got up and left the room. Steve realized this about the second he realized he loved Tony  _slightly_ more than he hated him. With the heaviest sigh he could possibly muster, just to make sure he got his  _extreme_ disapproval across, Steve rolled onto his back and pushed himself upright. 

He rubbed his hand across his face, feeling the first scrape of stubble that he'd shave off in the morning. "How did you not know you could do this?" he asked, giving in.

Tony grinned over at Steve, then back down at his dick. "I control the undersuit, but it's an all-at-once thing. I didn't know I could do individual body parts."

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" Steve asked, vaguely curious. He brought his knees up in imitation of Tony's pose. Still groggy, he crossed his arms over his knees and rested his cheek on them. "It's voluntary, isn't it? Calling the undersuit out."

"Well sure it's  _voluntary_ , but I thought it was a... set. I mean, I can make myself puke right now, but I couldn't make myself vomit up specifically broccoli and not peas from tonight's dinner."

"There was a guy who could do that you know," Steve pointed out. "He was a side-show attraction."

"Gross." Tony jabbed one finger at Steve. Then he grinned and pointed that finger right back down at his junk. Steve sighed. Even more. He was going to asphyxiate from all the sighing he was doing tonight. "But. To the point: I definitely need to fuck you like this."

Uncurling himself, Steve put one hand down on the mattress as he leaned over, getting a look between Tony's legs again. It was certainly gold. Not erect, though. Just a flaccid, gold penis. Steve snorted. "What happens when you get erect? Do you have to, uh... let out more of the undersuit?"

Tony's head bumped alongside Steve's as he peered down. "Maybe. Should do that naturally. Same way your skin naturally stretches to allow for growth. Sizable growth.  _So much growth_ -"

"I've seen it erect before, Tony," Steve reminded him with a crooked smile. He glanced at Tony and winked. "It's not that much growth."

Tony growled and shoved his shoulder into Steve's. "So much..." he mumbled.

In apology, Steve pressed a kiss to Tony's bare shoulder. "It doesn't  _need_ much growth," Steve reassured him.

Tony grumbled but accepted the compliment. He recovered quickly enough anyways. "Hey! So, come on: we have to test this out."

Steve continued to frown at Tony's gold penis. "Is it... safe? Non-toxic?"

Tony nodded. "The undersuit is a nano-network that incorporates two different elements: a mimetic metallic artifact that can take on the characteristics of most elements and a nano-network of superconductive plastic impregnated molecular chains."

Steve leveled Tony with a flat look. "You could have just told me I would die horribly the minute you stick your dick in me and I wouldn't know." He shifted a little to hide the real affect Tony's words had on him. He was kind of a sucker for Tony getting all technical on him. Steve couldn't understand the half of it, and he loved Tony for it.

Tony grinned like he _knew_ \--he probably did--and sidled closer to Steve, rubbing his cheek against Steve's shoulder. "Yes, babe: it's totally safe. I mean, I store it in my bones, I sure  _hope_ it's non-toxic. For my sake, not yours."

Steve shrugged. "With Extremis running your whole body, I thought there was a chance it does damage to you but corrects for it, like Logan's healing factor corrects for the adamantium poisoning him every day."

Tony shook his head. "No, not what's happening here. Not that I know of, at least."

Staring down at the dick, Steve came to a decision. He reached down between Tony's legs with one hand and tentatively gripped his penis in his hand. Tony squirmed, smiling too-damned pleased. Steve grunted and nudged him with his shoulder without removing his hand from where it was. "Next time, get your brilliant ideas before I go to bed, okay?" he told Tony.

"No promises. But I'll do my best." Tony leaned back, letting his legs fall open as Steve worked at his penis.

It didn't feel much different. Maybe like having a rubber on, except without any of the give and slide. He told Tony as much, who nodded.

"Yeah, it's set up to be more plastic than metal right now, for obvious reasons. It can change composition as need be, in reaction to the environment. Right now it's in its best interests to be as skin-like as possible, so..." Tony grunted, arching his hips up. "Hey, get some lube or put your mouth to work, because it's kinda dry."

Steve snorted. "What, it's not self-lubricating?" he teased, even as he crawled around to settle himself between Tony's legs. Tony scooted himself back until he was resting comfortably against the pile of pillows he liked to sleep on. Steve's side of the bed had one pillow. 

Steve peered down at the gold, semi-erect penis before him. Then he shrugged and gripped it firmly by the base. He'd been up for weirder things with Tony before. This barely broke the top ten. 

Lowering his head, Steve darted out a tentative tongue for first contact. He swiped along the head, then, when he wasn't utterly repulsed, licked a stripe down the underside. A little bead of precome escaped from the slit on the top, which Steve noted remained uncovered by the undersuit. The rest of the penis, however, was smooth gold. He lifted it up a little to get a good look at the vein on the underside, running his tongue in firm sweeps up and down it as he did. It looked like a beautiful cast-gold pouring of Tony's penis, except malleable and warm to the touch. Steve snorted as his head dipped lower. He popped up to grin at Tony.

"Not going for the complete package?"

Tony lifted his head from where it had fallen back in contentment. "Hm?" he asked, eyebrows drawing together. "What?"

Steve nodded down at the penis in his hand. "You didn't cover your balls."

Tony laughed, then closed one eye as he concentrated. Steve glanced down, smiling as he watched the gold spill across Tony's ballsac, covering every wrinkle and fold in liquid gold. He laughed as he bent down to slurp at the balls, taking them into his mouth one at a time, then together. Tony smacked his head as he continued to laugh through it all.

"I'm sucking your golden balls, I'm going to laugh," he told Tony who was glaring down at him. Steve's fingers flitted over the hard "skin" of Tony's erection, thumb working the head, in an attempt to mitigate his poor humor. "Does it still feel good?"

Tony's expression was slowly relaxing as Steve continued to work, mouth opening in a quiet moan as Steve bent to take his full penis into his mouth. Steve worked the shaft expertly, head bobbing up and down but not losing sight of Tony's expression.

"Yeah, what, you mean does it feel like I've got a condom on? Yeah, but it makes up for it. The- ah, hnn-" Tony reached down to grab at Steve's hair as he let his teeth drag gently against Tony's shaft, before wrapping his tongue soothing around it. Tony's stomach muscles tensed and relaxed intermittently with Steve's ministrations. "The suit gives me bio-feedback, stuff I wouldn't know. It protects me, but right now it's in, ah, um..." Tony drifted off again as Steve reached down to play with his balls with one hand. He shook himself before continuing. "It's gathering data. Sensitive. That's the mode it's in. If I was being attacked I wouldn't feel as much as I do, but since I'm... kinda the opposite..." Tony moaned and arched his hips, "...of being attacked..."

Steve pulled off Tony's erection with a pop, licking his lips. "It tastes better than a rubber. But it doesn't taste like you. Just... nothing, really. Like licking warm water."

Tony squinted down at him. "That's decidedly un-sexy."

Steve shrugged. "At least it doesn't taste like you do after six hours stuck in that tin can, sweating and-"

Tony cuffed Steve upside the head before hauling himself to his knees. "Okay, yeah yeah, my sensual male flavors are too much for your delicate sensibilities-"

Steve burst out laughing, even as Tony was manhandling him onto his hands and knees on the bed. Steve was letting him.

"-let's see how you handle my glorious golden dick fucking that sensitive little ass."

"Little?" Steve asked, chin resting on his shoulder as he watched Tony grab the lube from their bedside table. 

Tony tossed the lube at Steve's head after squeezing out a generous amount onto his fingers. "So little. Saddest little white-guy ass I've ever fucked."

Steve snorted, turning his head to let it hang forward as Tony's fingers breached him. "Uh-huh-" he mumbled, eyes drifting closed as he enjoyed himself. As Tony worked a third finger into him he corrected himself:

"Okay, that's a fucking lie and you know it. Your ass is amazing."

Steve smiled as he gently fucked himself back onto Tony's fingers, body rocking in smooth rhythm, anticipating what was to come. "I know."

"Seriously, it's like... fucking Michelangelo himself sculpted it to be the ideal gay fantasy ass." Tony's fingers stretched inside Steve, mostly working at the outer rim. Steve bit his lip and breathed through his nose--Tony knew how crazy that drove him. 

When Tony pulled away the absence of his fingers made Steve groan in disappointment. Tony leaned down and bit at Steve's ass cheek in the opposite of an apology. Steve huffed and wiggled, eager to get on with it. Reluctant as he had been at the start of this, Steve was eager for Tony's cock now. Even his 'glorious golden' one.

"Will you say it?" Tony asked, one hand resting lightly on Steve's hip.

Steve didn't even have to ask. He knew Tony too damn well. "Will you fuck me if I don't?"

"Probably," Tony admitted.

Heaving the sigh of the long-suffering partner of one Tony Stark, Steve gamely intoned: "Please, fuck me with your golden, glorious dick, Iron Man."

Tony cackled as he pushed forward into Steve, sliding into him in one smooth movement. Steve focused for a few thrusts on the way Tony felt differently: definitely like he was wearing a rubber, but more heated, and without the slight pull of the latex against his inner walls. If he hadn't been concentrating--hell, if he hadn't seen it with his own eyes beforehand--Steve probably wouldn't have known Tony was fucking him with anything covering his penis. 

Tony's hand slid across Steve's back to grip at his neck, holding him in place as he fucked sharply into him. "This is the greatest visual ever," Tony told Steve. "I'll get some security cam footage or something to show you later. Oh fuck, Steve, my gold dick-"

Steve grunted as Tony's thrusts stuttered, then picked up again. He fucked himself back onto Tony's dick a little peevishly, trying to get the pace he wanted. "I'm aware of your golden dick currently in my ass, yes," he told Tony. "Now could your golden dick maybe get to work?"

Tony thrust into him harder at that, faster. Then he groaned and leaned forward, pressing his cheek to Steve's back. "Holy shit, my gold balls are slapping against your ass. I can't watch that much longer without coming."

Steve rolled his hips backwards, finally fucking himself on Tony's dick the way he wanted. He grunted, the groaned loud and low as they fell into the perfect rhythm, Tony fucking him exactly as hard and deep as he needed. Tony's golden dick filled him, stretched him, sent waves of pleasure through his ass and into his groin. He shifted his weight to squeeze at his own erection, stroking it in time with their thrusts.

"Get the video recording for yourself later," Steve told Tony, though he was barely focused on their conversation at this point. "Keep you warm those nights when I'm away on a mission."

"Sensors are driving me nuts," Tony mumbled against Steve's back. Steve thought he could feel a little drool pooling there, beneath Tony's open mouth. It was actually kind of hot. "It feels... It's not just feeling, but it's all wired into feeling, in my brain. It's like... synesthetic, my body is trying to wire hard numbers and data through the somatosensory area in my parietal lobe..."

Steve groaned, body shivering. His erection twitched in his grip, spilling a few drops of precome over his fist. "Damn it, Tony," he grumbled.

"Mmm, you love it when I talk science to you," Tony recalled to himself. Pushing himself off Steve's back, Tony took a breath before pounding into him more firmly, taking the time to  _grind_ his hips against Steve's ass once he was buried balls-deep inside him. Steve's left hand gripped at the bed sheets, twisting them just shy of ripping. They went through too many sets of sheets as it was. 

"It's the peptide-peptide logic nano-network that's feeding me all this data, you know. It's a molecular computational system made of superconducting plastic impregnated molecular chains. It runs off a software of my own design accessible through the mesh network that activates when enough of the nano-lattice assembly is together. The software utilizes a mixture of Bayesian algorithms, Reichenbach-"

"Tony, damn it!" Steve groaned, fingers clawing helplessly at the silky sheets. With a helpless groan he reached his hand back to Tony, looking for something to ground him. Tony grabbed on immediately, pressing Steve's hand to his own hip and holding on as he continued to fuck him hard. Steve's shoulders pressed into the mattress, cheek jarring against the sheets with every thrust. His stomach tensed, body ready to blow. 

"Do you- Tony, I'm gonna-"

"You first, you first, damn it," Tony growled at him. 

With a grunt Steve spilled onto the sheets, ejaculate shooting well past the confines of his fist as his body shook with pleasure. Tony kept fucking into him, hand over Steve's clenching hard as he thrust through it. 

"Half a second-" Tony told him, before grunting and coming himself, burying his gold dick into Steve's ass and staying there, grinding his hips hard. Steve's body jerked with the sensation, erection twitching as it spilled a few more errant drops over his knuckles. Steve gasped and dropped his hand, breathing hard. Tony's hips pressed against Steve's lazily, coaxing out the last bit of his orgasm before he pulled back. 

Steve squeezed at Tony's hand he had captured on his hip. "Wait. Is it still-?"

Tony groaned as he settled himself next to Steve, still holding his hand. "Yeah. Look."

Steve glanced down at Tony's lap to see his dick, softening after his orgasm, still golden. It glistened more now, wet with come and lube. Grunting softly with effort, Steve let go of Tony's hand and turned so he could lean down and lap at the golden member. Tony groaned and shoved at Steve's head, but let him go at it. Steve just took a couple licks, feeling with his tongue at the texture one more time. Then he pressed a kiss to its head before crawling back up around to lie beside Tony. 

"Okay. You can... Do whatever."

Tony's eyes drifted up as he thought, then he glanced down. Steve glanced with him. Balls and penis all were back to their normal flesh-colored selves. Steve was more disappointed than he expected to be. 

"You want to do it again, don't you?"

Steve punched Tony in the shoulder. Gently. 

"...Maybe with a mirror so I can see it."

Steve had to lie on top of Tony to keep him from setting up an entire recording-viewing studio so Steve could watch it in real time, from every angle. 


End file.
